


your rube is young and handsome (so new to your bedroom floor)

by simply_kelp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has left a trail of bodies in his wake, he is followed everywhere by rivers of blood. And it occurs to him that the warm and willing body beneath him may be less willing than originally considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your rube is young and handsome (so new to your bedroom floor)

Kylo Ren has left a trail of bodies in his wake, he is followed everywhere by rivers of blood. And it occurs to him that the warm and willing body beneath him may be less willing than originally considered. But he tries not to think of that. Not when the man’s dark hips look so attractive beneath his pale hands. Not when his mouth releases a filthy string of profanities and moans as Kylo’s hand wraps around his cock. Not when his fingers trail feather-light touches up the man’s torso. Not when the gasps he hears are breathy ones of pleasure and not the gurgling last seconds of a dying traitor.

And anyway, he is not like Hux—Hux, who likes to be tied up and spit on, Hux, who , it is rumored, frequents the questionably legal pleasure dens on distant planets, Hux, who has ‘taken an interest’ in the careers of a string of handsome, young Stormtroopers only to send them on suicide missions when he grows bored of them. Kylo has rarely touched a person without intent to cause pain, and the new sensation is strangely thrilling. His cock slides between the Stormtrooper’s thighs and his fingers dig into the man’s skin. His teeth graze over the Stormtrooper’s shoulders, tongue met with the heady tang of sweat and arousal.

It is something like torture. But instead of hatred and fear, Kylo lets himself be consumed by lust. Learning where to apply pressure. The mindless drive to seek out… but here he is seeking only to hear that strangled sort of cry pass the Stormtrooper’s lips again. The Stormtrooper arches back into him. Kylo presses his lips into the pulse point beneath the man’s chin.

There is a warm sort of coiling pressure low in his stomach. He runs his free hand over the Stormtroopers chest, his teeth ghosting over the soft tissue of the man’s neck, his other hand wrapped around the man’s cock, bringing him to orgasm. He continues to thrust between the Stormtrooper’s thighs until he comes, feeling warm all over, his skin on fire.

As quickly as it comes, the warmth is chased away. They dress quickly and methodically when they finish. They part and Kylo can almost convince himself he is unable to pick this man out of the hundreds of Stormtroopers. He pushes the memory of this from his conscious mind. It would only be a distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'nightmares by the sea' by Jeff Buckley


End file.
